heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-30 Volunteering at GCPD
Things start to actually get a little more busy at dinnertime, as assorted officers crowd around their cubicles and have tacos, burgers, and salads (for the ladies). Commissioner Gordon is actually filling up his coffee cup with something at the cooler, but its not coffee. He looks at it strangely as an officer shouts to him, "Don't worry about those reports, Commish! On your desk in an hour!" he lets out, "Don't forget about your appointment!" he adds. Jim Gordon frowns as he eyes the young officer, "I didn't forget," he grumbles. Accepting the liquid, he heads to the front desk and asks the Sergeant, "Alice, those volunteers here yet?" Jynn didn't know why his parents thought it was a good idea for him to sign up as a volunteer at the GCPD. He didn't want to be a cop, granted there were things he was doing that would possibly get him in trouble, but still. He has a clean record and has actually helped with a few of the smaller local gangs in the city. But his parents felt that Jynn's heart is in the right place even if he didn't want to be a cop, but still volunteering was good to put on a resume or college application if he decided to go. He's 22yrs old and still trying to figure out what he wanted to do. Regardless it wasn't like up to turn an opprotunity down and so here he sits on the old wooden long bench with a few other volunteers waiting to get inducted into GCPD program. Granted while he sat there, there was a bit of a big space between him and the others as a few tried not to look Jynn in the face, a few woman glance over at him then turn to one another snickering. He already knew what they were talking about which is why Jynn rolls his eyes a little. He just sits and waits. Alice smirks and gives a point of her pen at the conspicuous JYNN, "Volunteer, Commissioner. Just one," she tells him. With a confused frown, Jim Gordon looks over at Jynn, "Just one?" he wonders what happened. Alice shrugs in a nonplussed way and scribbles something. Jim Gordon walks over to Jynn and purses his lips, "Hi there. Welcome to Police Headquarters. I'm Commissioner Gordon. Volunteer, right? You ready to get started? I'll show you around while I give you some information," he tells him quickly. Thumbing in the other direction, Jim Gordon spryly leads the way, "What's your name?" he asks as he walks on. When the Commissioner walks over to him Jynn looks up to him and stands up immediately and bows his head to him. "Yes, I am." he says though he doesn't allow his mood to dampen this opprotunity. "Yes, sir." he answers when he is asked if he was ready to get started. Nodding his head as the Commissioner tells him about showing him around and providing him with information. Walking alongside Gordon Jynn quirks a brow when he is asked his name. Odd that they didn't have information on the people volunteering for these programs. Inwardly sighing, "My name is Jynn Kisaragi. My parents are detectives of yours here, Sho Kisaragi and Lynne Kisaragi sir." he states giving him a bit more information then he asked for but felt that might help with name placement. Jim Gordon raises his brow, "Oh that's right," he recalls and approaches a small cart, "Okay well, we've got several shifts around here and we never close, so people certainly have to be organized," he explains. He picks up a tray of tacos and plops it into the arms of Jynn, "Start with this. It's dinner time for homicide. You know anything about police work?" he asks, thumbing in the other direction. He walks down the hallway to homicide. Seeing that this may lead somewhere, Jynn offers a slight smirk but as the Commissioner continues on about the shifts, he nods about the needing to be organized. "If your not organized, chaos ensues and things just gets messy." he says. But then silent slaps himself mentally. As the tacos are picked up and given to him, his brows arches up and eyes widen. "Dinner time??" then he really sees what’s going on. 'I'm not the dinner runner bitch!!!!!' he thinks to himself as he looks at the tacos and then to Gordon. "Yes sir." he says as they walk towards the hallway leading to homicide. "I know a bit, seeing as both my parents are in the force." he tells him. Jim Gordon glances at Jynn as he opens the door to homicide, "Yes, dinner time. The evening shift has casework, casework, and probably an interrogation or two. Then more casework. A lot of the job is paperwork, son. CSI has given you the wrong impression, c'mon," he tells him, leading him into the room. "Yo Commish! Personal delivery? We're movin up!" lets out the closest Lieutenant with a chuckle. "Moving up and hopefully not moving out," Commissioner Gordon chuckles in his own little jibe, "Our volunteer is here to deliver your dinner. Help yourself," he tells them, "And say hello," he adds. The officers get up from their desks and walk over to get their tacos, politely saying hello to Jynn. Now Jynn knows how Charlie Brown feels when Lucy moves the football away just as he is about to kick it. 'AAAAUUUUUUGGGGGG!!' "I hate that show." Jynn replies as they walk along the hall. But Jynn doesn't stop listening, this information is important and he would retain as much as he could to make sure he got where he needed during this time. Maybe he would become a cop or something, who knows. As they walk into homicide, Jynn looks at all the people here, even at the man joking about with the Commish. 'Baka.' when they are directed at him to get tacos, Jynn just put the case of tacos down on the desk he was standing near. Bowing his head in return to each person who greets him, he says hello back of course, no reason to be a butthead about things. Pushing up his glasses, Jim Gordon nods to each of the officers as they get a little more polite, then takes something out of a desk drawer, "Do you have any questions, Jynn? Must feel like you don't know what you're doing here, but we appreciate all the help. Imagine the work that has to be done to get dinner time rolling around here, right? I certainly don't walk around to make sure tacos are ordered and passed out correctly," he notes as he hands over the piece of paper, "Here's some homework for you. A little interest survey and personal information for the file. I'll see if I can get something different for you next time. How's that sound?" he asks and smiles. Moving aside and over towards the Commissioner, despite the people moving to quickly grab dinner, this has given Jynn time to look at what’s on some of the officers desk as well as pictures if they are there. Once he is closer to Gordon, he thinks for a moment, but doesn't speak quickly. Listening as the Commissioner wants him to fill out a survey and personal information which he actually takes out of his back pocket and hands the Commissioner, "No need, already done." he says as he looks the man in the face. His eyes meeting his, "I will help where you need me. All I ask is that I'm able to help down at the Rec Center where I work. I will be here when you need me and if there is work outside of the office that needs to be done, call me." he states. His eyes narrow a little bit, "Gotham can be a safe place, it takes everyone doing their part." Jim Gordon gives a nod to what he says, "You're right about that. Well let's see, do you have your availability here? Ah yes, okay good. Well that's fine then, Alice can coordinate things and can set up your next volunteer time," he tells him, "I'll give your number to her and she'll call you. Alright?" he asks, lowering the paper. He doesn't seem agitated or uncomfortable with Jynn, merely wants some hard-work from people around the station. Nodding and seeing that this may be it, "That’s fine, I keep my phone with me all the time." he states. "Is that all then?" he asks as he looks to the Commissioner, "I did bring some home cooking for my parents. And I haven't seen them in a week so I wanted to get up there real quick and let them know I'm still around." Jynns expression doesn't change still somewhat serious but calm, not looking away from the man. During the whole time, Jynn has kept vigilent about everything he was seeing for the most part. This isn't his first time around the station, but still now he is going to be volunteering so more is required of him. Jim Gordon motions to Jynn, "Well go say hello, son. That's all for today. But get some sleep before next time because Alice will probably have something for you," he warns and then smiles, "Thanks again for you help. Say hello to your parents for me." Upon getting permission to go to visit his parents and also a request for him to say hello. Jynn gives a formal bow, "Thank you sir and I will let them know." he stands up and looks to everyone and nods his head. "Until next time." he says then leaves. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs